1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method of estimating the orientation of a receiver and more particularly to a method for estimating the orientation of multi-component seismic receiver deployed in a borehole.
2. Background Art
This subject matter primarily relates to borehole seismic receivers and data such as vertical seismic profiles (VSP) data but may be applied to any data received by directional receivers in a borehole. When using a non-gimbaled multicomponent seismic receiver in a borehole, seismic waves are received relative to the orientation of the seismic receiver and measured on a coordinate system specific to the seismic receiver. For example, a three component (3C) seismic receiver measures received seismic waves on three orthonormal axes. Typically, however, it is desirable to interpret the measured seismic data in another coordinate system, such as a true earth frame (northing, easting, vertical). Thus, data received relative to the coordinate system of each non-gimbaled seismic receiver requires rotation to another desired coordinate system for subsequent use.